


an evening i will not forget

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: pwp with added feelings. what would have happened if livhadgiven them a day alone.or,A trip back to the sofa and Aaron shifts closer, closer every time until he's pressed against Robert's side, head pillowed on his chest and hand on his hip. Robert's arm is around his shoulders, thumb swiping a soothing pattern down the bare skin of his neck, but it's not as PG as it looks.For them, intimacy has always been foreplay - a promise of something more,later. A kiss in the pub has Aaron thinking about Robert's tongue everywhere but his mouth, a quick squeeze of their hands in the cafe and he's thinking about those fingers deep inside him.





	an evening i will not forget

**Author's Note:**

> good evening! this is smut. i don't know why, i don't know if it's any good, but it's here.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it xoxo

It starts off slow. 

They're alone for the first time in what feels like forever: Vic had gladly taken Seb off their hands and Liv was staying with Doug, something about a project for her science coursework. Truth be told, Aaron wasn't really listening, too excited and half turned on at the prospect of having Robert alone for a whole night.

It goes like it normally does, at first. Robert cooks them dinner and they eat in front of the telly, plates on their knees. Aaron washes up and Robert watches him with a dark look, the same look he's been giving him since he realised they were alone.

A trip back to the sofa and Aaron shifts closer, closer every time until he's pressed against Robert's side, head pillowed on his chest and hand on his hip. Robert's arm is around his shoulders, thumb swiping a soothing pattern down the bare skin of his neck, but it's not as PG as it looks.

For them, intimacy has always been foreplay - a promise of something more, _later_. A kiss in the pub has Aaron thinking about Robert's tongue everywhere but his mouth, a quick squeeze of their hands in the cafe and he's thinking about those fingers deep inside him.

It's distracting, most days. Especially when they spend their brief thirty minutes of peace in the morning making out like kids instead of anything else, when Robert's mouth is painted red from the roughness of Aaron's beard.

Today was the most distracting. They both knew they were alone for the night, so the subtle touches turned into something more. Flirting, promises, and everything Aaron's thinking about now.

Robert flicks the telly off when whatever they're watching finishes. Aaron wasn't really paying attention, mind in overdrive at the simple press of Robert's thumb, but now, his whole attention is on his husband.

He shifts, swinging a leg over Robert's knees in the process, to look. To really take his fill of those darkened eyes, that pink lip caught between white teeth. He sucks in a breath, because Robert still does that to him, almost five years on.

"Just you and me," Robert says, hips shifting subtly so they nudge Aaron's crotch. The younger man sucks in another breath to hide a moan, because it makes no sense that he's _this_ hard already. "All night."

Aaron makes a show of it, shrugging and curling his leg a little tighter. "Could always get some of that washing done," he says, dragging out every word and looking over to the laundry basket. "You're always moaning about it."

"Rather be moaning about something _else_ ," Robert counters, large hands bracing Aaron's hips and pulling him until they're both laying flat against the sofa. He grins up at Aaron, one leg hanging off the seat so Aaron can settle a little more comfortably between his thighs.

That really shouldn't be so attractive all these years on. At first, Aaron both hated and loved that smug smile in equal measures, especially when it was turned to him. It made him want to drop to his knees, to rut his hips until he was breathless, and honestly, it still does.

He just knows how to work it better to his favour now.

"Don't know what you mean," he says mildly, even as he cradles Robert's jaw between his hands to tilt his head back and lean in for a gentle kiss. It's nothing, at first; just spit slicked and open mouthed, the faint tang of mint and beer filling his senses until he forgets his own name. 

Robert's tongue darts out first, kitten licks on Aaron's lower lip, but that's not how this is going, not how he wants it, so he digs his fingers in, grip biting on Robert's jaw. He can picture the way his skin goes red and then white under the press, but he doesn't need to imagine the gasp that pushes out of Robert's lungs. He catches it, and the surprised moan, with his mouth.

No, this is his time. He pushes his tongue into Robert's mouth, unrelentless, licking and tasting and _taking_. The older man's body goes slack under his, although his fingers are flexing against Aaron's sides, like he doesn't quite know what to do with himself.

He's full of soft sounds; of moans and gasps and grunts, responsive to the way Aaron shifts his head or grips his neck or twitches his hips. It's amazing, this feeling, when Robert's reduced to pure wild reactions. Aaron longs for it almost daily, but he only brings it out on special occasions. Tonight is one of them, because they've got time for it.

"Like that, is it," Robert breathes, eyes lit up and mouth red. He looks like the cat that got the cream, despite the way his chest is heaving, and Aaron loves him so, so much. "Carry on, then. No complaints here."

Aaron huffs out a laugh and slides his hands back to Robert's hair, wrapping his fingers tight around the strands. He uses that leverage to angle the older man's head this time, tilts it back until it's resting against the sofa, then dives back in. He traces his tongue against Robert's lower lip until he's keening, body arching underneath, and then slides it in languidly. He fucks Robert’s mouth with his tongue, takes and takes and takes until Robert’s hips are circling upwards and his hands are trembling.

The kiss – making out, really, that’s what it is – is wet and messy, Aaron’s mouth slick and red. He can feel his lips swollen already, just from this. Just from taking Robert apart with nothing but his tongue and fingers in his hair. 

It turns him on more than it should, and he pulls away to look at Robert so he doesn’t have to imagine it. Pinked up lips and sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks and wild hair. He releases one of his hands from it's grip and slides it down the length of Robert's chest, fingertips dragging painfully slow.

He lets his touch catch on Robert's pebbled nipple. It's visible through his t-shirt and Aaron thumbs it once, twice, until Robert's sucking in a breath between his teeth. The sensivity is too much for Robert but not enough for Aaron (he wants moans and grunts, noises that he can't control punched from deep in Robert), so he leans back slightly, settling his weight on the older man's thighs.

Robert's body follows the heat of Aaron's as he moves away, like he can't quite help himself, and groans because he wants _more_. Aaron's not going to give it, so he tugs on his husband's hair once, hard enough that he gets the message, then lets go entirely. 

He twists his fingers in the hem of Robert’s t-shirt and lifts it up, knuckles brushing the bare skin of the older man’s sides. Robert looks a little dazed, it takes him half a second to react, but he lifts his arms dutifully and lets Aaron strip the shirt off him and throwing it off to the side. He doesn’t make a move for Aaron’s jumper like he expects, just carefully tracks his face, and takes it when Aaron rests his weight back down again.

“You have no idea how you look right now,” Aaron whispers, lips brushing Robert's flushed cheeks as he talks. His palm grazes over Robert's stomach gently until he thumbs over his nipple again, rolling it between two fingers. Robert's hips twitch upward and he whimpers like he can't control it, and Aaron hides his grin in his neck. "That's it, you’re so good.”

Robert’s head falls back against the arm of the sofa again, eyes half-lidded and black, and he catches his bottom lip between his teeth. He wants to kiss, wants Aaron to kiss him, but he doesn’t know how to use his words for it right now.

All that, just from some mild kissing.

Still, Aaron complies. He wouldn’t know how to do anything but, so he dips forward and captures Robert’s mouth with his own, kissing him until he’s huffing out sharp breaths through his nose. When Robert is distracted enough that he’s clinging to Aaron’s jumper like a lifeline, the younger man slides his hand from Robert’s chest, down his stomach, to pop the button on his jeans. 

He doesn’t go any further, just fiddles with the zip for a moment coyly, shooting glances at Robert’s face to see his reaction. Which is that he grows a shade pinker, flushing from the tease, but his eyes clear for a second and he lets out a breathless, smug laugh – like he’s the one in the position to be smug.

“You gonna get on with it?” He asks, baring his reddened neck. His white teeth glint in the low light, hips hitching upwards into Aaron’s palm. 

But that’s exactly what Aaron doesn’t want, so he leans back, on his knees between Robert’s thighs, and curls his fingers around the hem of his jumper. It was getting uncomfortable, anyway: sweat is beading at the base of his neck and between his shoulder blades, so he slowly lifts the sweater over his head and watches Robert’s eyes darken again.

When he leans back down, arms braced either side of the older man’s head, Robert sighs contentedly and his gaze darkens. The shock of skin on skin makes _Aaron_ gasp this time, and it doesn’t even take him half a second to start sucking wet kisses down the line of Robert’s throat.

Whimpers and groans are punched out of Robert’s lungs again, punctuating every other breath. They grow longer and drawn out when his hands finally come up to find some purchase, the blunt edge of his nails raking down Aaron’s bare back. 

Aaron tugs the zip of Robert's trousers down as fast as he can, too impatient to wait now, fingers dusting across the light hairs that disappear under Robert’s boxers. There's a damp patch on the material already, Robert's cock leaking. Aaron knows what it's like to put his mouth there, to taste it, to feel the sounds that are drawn from the older man's mouth. 

"You have no idea," Aaron says, voice low and sounding like sex. He brushes his hand over the bulge in Robert’s boxers, the heel of his palm dragging heavy over the heat of his cock. “How good you look.”

Robert tosses his head back, like a denial or simply because he can’t deal with how good the touch feels, and a wounded noise escapes when Aaron closes his fingers around the length of him, fingertips tucked under his balls.

“If you keep teasing me,” Robert hisses out between his teeth, lifting his head to gaze at Aaron with dark, dark eyes. “I’m going to come.” 

That’s the last thing Aaron wants, so he sits up and removes his body from Robert’s, every last point of heat between them disappearing until the younger man could shiver from the chill. This isn’t about him though – he wants Robert, wants Robert to cry and beg and fall apart, and then he wants Robert to let him put him back together again. 

He shimmies the rest of his clothes off until there’s a pile on the floor, his and his mixing until it becomes theirs. Robert’s looking at him, eyes tracing every line of his body slowly, but he doesn’t look back. He grabs the lube that he’d stashed under the coffee table earlier, and rolls it between his hands.

“Off,” he says, bordering on demanding. He’s not sure if Robert’s in the mood for it, if he _wants_ to be bossed around, so he keeps it as gentle as he dares. But he needn’t worry, because Robert whines, and Aaron feels a smirk grow on his face. “I said, _off_.” 

That gets him action; Robert sucks in a breath but quickly sheds the rest of his clothes. His skin is flushed and pink, Aaron knows it’d be warm to the touch, too. But he doesn’t, just stays standing and grins down at Robert.

Robert, who looks more vulnerable than he should be. Like he’s more naked out of the two, even though they’re both bare and ready. He comes back to himself a little in that moment, eyes clearing and mouth curving up into a gentle smile.

“Alright?” Aaron asks softly, lowering his voice as he bends to tangle a hand in Robert’s hair. He kisses him once, slow and languid, giving the older man time to adjust. 

“Yeah,” Robert breathes, chest rising and falling heavily. He fits his fingers around Aaron’s hips, thumbs on the sharp points and pulls him back into his lap. “Just want you.” 

Aaron smiles down at him, heart thudding against his ribs just from those three simple words. He’s always felt like this; he wished he didn’t for so, _so_ long, but now he drinks in the feeling, lets it wrap around him and warm him from the inside out. 

“You can have me,” he promises, pulling one of Robert’s hands from his waist. He coats two fingers with lube, dark gaze never leaving Robert’s as he does, then guides them behind him, until there’s cold fingertips at his hole and he’s hissing. 

Robert snaps into action, trademark smirk in place as he pushes one finger in to the knuckle. It’s been a while since they’ve done this properly – since they’ve drawn it out like this, until they’re both whimpering and sobbing. 

He slips in another finger, scissoring them until Aaron’s groaning, spread out across the older man’s lap with his forehead dropped to his shoulder, and then, _finally_ , he twists his wrist, angles it upwards, and brushes his fingertips against that bundle of nerves.

It punches a deep whine from Aaron, teeth sinking into Robert’s bare shoulder just to try and ground himself. Robert keeps moving his hand, painfully slowly, but Aaron knows it’s affecting him too. It has to be.

His cock is slip sliding against the crease of Aaron’s thigh, slick with precome and sweat, and his hips shudder upwards against it like he can’t quite stop himself.

It’s too much but _not enough_ , so Aaron gets a hand around Robert’s wrist and stills him, keeping it there just to feel it for another second before he pulls it away. There’s a towel thrown over the back of the sofa, because Aaron knew this was going to happen – it always does, doesn’t it? Him and Robert, in close quarters, alone for too long – and Robert wipes his hand on it. 

Robert coats his cock with lube and grips Aaron’s side with his free hand, guiding the younger man down slowly. There’s barely a resistance (Aaron’s been ready for minutes, hours, days), so the movement is languid until he’s bottomed out and his eyes are rolling back into his head. 

Aaron stays there for a minute, then two, breathing through the initial burn and then melting into the pleasure. His thighs are aching where they’re spread across Robert’s lap, fingertips the same from biting into Robert’s shoulders.

It’s all Robert, this feeling: the scent of his cologne and musky sex, all blond hair and freckles in his eye line, smooth skin under his fingertips, the taste of salty sweat. 

“Move,” Aaron chokes out, sliding his palm along the expanse of Robert’s shoulders to cup round the back of his neck. He tilts the older man’s head back and kisses him, fucking his mouth with his tongue as he grinds his hips in tiny tiny movements.

Robert takes the hint; spreads his huge hands around Aaron’s hips for leverage. His fingers are a sharp pressure on Aaron’s arse cheeks, and he drags him so far upwards that he’s almost pulled out before he pushes him back down at the same time he thrusts his hips.

It’s the perfect angle because they’ve done this too many times to not know, and Aaron cries out, head thrown away from Robert’s as his back arches. 

Quick, hurried fucks in the shower have nothing on this. The sloppy blowjobs and tired handjobs don’t even come close. This is what they’ve been missing, what they both need.

They settle into a quick rhythm, Robert meeting Aaron’s thrusts every time he slams back down, until they’re both sweating. Aaron leans in for a kiss, but it just ends up as sharing breath, panting into each other’s mouths as all coordination flies out the window.

Aaron’s so hard it’s painful, pulse throbbing in his dick and balls drawn impossibly tight, so he gets a hand between them and fists his cock. The first touch as him whimpering, taking the edge off, and he ends up even harder as he notices Robert watching him.

“I love you,” the older man gasps out between thrusts, hands slicking through the sweat on Aaron’s back to pull him closer, until his face is pressed against his chest. “Love you so much.”

And really, they’re newly engaged but not newlyweds, but it _feels_ like that. Aaron’s high on the euphoria; happiness and lust and love until he’s drunk and dizzy, so he cups his hand around the back of Robert’s head, fingers tangling in his thick hair, and keeps him there.

“I love you too,” he whispers, feeling Robert, all teeth and tongue, biting at his nipple. He rolls the bud between his teeth as he fights Aaron’s hand away from his cock, curling his fingers around it and pulling it in strips.

It’s so much, so much sensation: Robert’s hand, Robert’s teeth, Robert’s hair, Robert’s tongue, RobertRobertRobertRobert, until his visions fades to white from the corners and he comes, stilling as he shoots over Robert’s chest. 

He knows when Robert comes because he bites down on the soft skin where Aaron’s shoulder meets his neck. It’s hard enough to bruise, there’ll be a mark there for days, but Aaron doesn’t mind. He likes it when Robert brushes his fingers over it, with a knowing smirk and dark eyes. 

They stay like that for longer than is comfortable. It’s weird, feeling Robert’s softening cock inside him, but he doesn’t want to move. He’s not prepared to feel so empty just yet, so he uses the hand that’s still fisted in Robert’s hair to angle his face upwards and peppers light kisses onto his forehead, cheeks, mouth. Anywhere he can reach.

“Should get the kids out of the house more often,” Robert hums, voice hoarse and rough. His throat must hurt from the noises he was making, and Aaron should probably get him a glass of water, but he slings his arms around the older man’s shoulder and sags against his body.

“Should probably put that washing on, as well,” Aaron agrees. He can’t stop the laughter bubbling up from his chest, because it’s ridiculous, isn’t it? They have a family and a mortgage and responsibilities, but they’re shagging like teenagers.

“I love you,” Robert says, tone dropping to serious. He strains upward and drops a soft kiss onto the corner of Aaron’s mouth, gentle and tender enough that Aaron could almost cry. “Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too,” Aaron says. Means it. Feels right down to his toes.

Forever doesn’t seem that long – as long as he’s got Robert by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [aarobron](http://aarobron.tumblr.com/) xo


End file.
